Jealous Love
by Asenva
Summary: What happens when Pikachu is no longer Pikachu and is now a good competitor for Ash's love? Or maybe Pikachu will just be the cupid in this story? How will Misty take this???? AAMR
1. Prolouge

AN: Well I hope you read this prologue before reading chapter one because if not you will be lost when you get to chapter one..okay this is my first time of writing a pokemon fanfic cause all I've ever written was Sailor Moon. Another thing is that Pikachu is a girl in my fic. I've seen another fanfic almost like mine but that's okay I'm not copying it or anything so don't worry. It's completely different. I hope you enjoy it!

Pokemon: Jealous love: Prologue

Rating: PG or maybe G.........whatever

Disclaimer: ------I do not own Pokemon -------

An: now the story

---------------------------

JEALOUS LOVE

_____Weird announcer guy_____________________________

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were all wandering around traveling back to Pallet Town to 

start training for the Pokemon League's. But on the way Ash encountered an eager trainer 

ready to battle.....

__________________________________

"It will be a one on one battle ok?" asked the Trainer.

"Sounds good to me," said Ash while Misty and Brock took their seats on the side. 

"Okay then I choose you Zubat!" exclaimed the Trainer.

"Go Pikachu!" Said Ash sending out the tiny yellow pokemon.

"Ash be careful! Zubat can be stronger than you think." said Brock on the side lines

"Don't screw up! Mr. I have 8 badges." Misty mocked.

"Shut up Misty! Pikachu use agility and then tackle." Commanded Ash.

"Ha...that wont work.. Zubat fly high into the air!" The trainer said.

Pikachu stopped and looked around in the sky trying to find the Zubat.

"Zap it with a Thunderbolt once you see it Pikachu." Ash said.

Pikachu looked around and spotted the Zubat and immediately shot out a thunder bolt at it.

The bat got hit and then fell to the ground and puffed out some smoke from its mouth.

"All right!!!" Ash exclaimed with victory in his voice. 

"Pikachu!" squealed the pokemon. 

********************************

Ash then shook hands with the trainer and then the trainer 

left. Misty went to congratulate Pikachu by petting her on the head. 

"You did great too!"

Once her hand came into contact with pikachu, the pokemon started to glow. 

"Ash I think she is trying to evolve.... Something's wrong..she looks like she is fighting it." 

Panic swept through him and by the time he got his legs to move it, was too late. The light faded and there were two figures on the ground.

AN: I know pikachus need thunderstones but.....Who cares! It's my story.

As Ash took a step forward he could see there were two girls on the floor. Misty 

and.....someone else. The two started to get up and were opening their eyes. The other 

girl had blonde hair that was shoulder length. She looked exactly like Misty..except...

her eyes..they looked like sapphires...not the blue green ocean like eyes that Misty had.

And the other girl was also.....naked!?!?

Misty got up and saw the girl. 

"What the heck?!" she said, and then saw Ash and Brock just standing there like statues. The realization of what was going on dawned on her.

"Perverts!! Turn around!" Misty exlaimed. 'sheesh...guys' she told herself. 

She then quickly reached into her backpack and got out an extra pair of clothes and gave them to the girl and she got dressed. 

"Uh...who are you...?"Misty asked. 'I wonder where pikachu is.'

The girl looked at Misty and blurted out in a voice almost identical to Misty's

".....Pi..ka.chu.."

Misty's jaw dropped. 

"Pikachu?!?!?!?" She exclaimed.

Brock and Ash turned around. 

"Pikachu.... where is she?" Ash asked while walking up to Misty.

"And who is this girl..she your friend?" Ash said jerking a thumb to the girl. 

Misty crossed her arms. 

"I can't believe you Ash....she's here." Misty said. 

Ash looked around for his pokemon but only saw the girl there, almost as

if......

Well that's the end of the Proluge..so did you like it? Please continue and read chapter one ok? Well I'm waiting for replies or comments ^^ 

Until next time....

Princess Makoto


	2. The Change

AN: Hiya Hiya Hiya...so...want more eh? I thank all the people that didn't give up on my story just after reading the prologue cause I know it was kinda weak..but trust me the story will soon evolve..heh heh.. I didn't mean it to come out like that.... Well here it is have tons of fun...

Pokemon: Jealous Love Chapter 1

Rating..um PG or G

Disclaimer: Dont, wont, can't own pokemon or Nintendo

AN: Enjoy!

************************************Chapter one: Jealous love**************

"Pikachu!!! Is that you?" ash asked surprised. 

"Pika pi !!" Pikachu said hugging Ash and nudging his arm.

"That's creepy...Pikachu sounds like Misty.." Brock said and recoiled.

"And what is wrong WITH THAT?!?!" Misty demanded.

"Uuhh...don't take it personally Misty..yeah...it's okay." Brock said fearfully hoping not to get hit by her mallet.

But Ash on the other hand was completely confused...'Why does she look so much like Misty?' Ash asked himself.

Misty saw her look alike and almost cringed and suddenly imagined pulling the girls hair out.' Wait a second Misty..it's just Pikachu.' she told herself pulling her self away from a feeling of....jealousy? Misty then snapped back into reality.

"Well might as well ask professor oak about this Ash ....we are going to Pallet Town aren't we?" Misty said.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed while tightening her grip around Ash's neck.

"Yeah that's a good idea. Lets go!....uh Pikachu can you let go of me I kinda can't breathe." Ash said almost gasping for air.

Pikachu let go of Ash and then followed him.

_____________weird announcer guy______________________AN: and make it quick!_____

But little did Ash and friends know that some one was going to pay them a visit.

________________________________________

"Oh good we are almost there!" exlaimed Ash. Suddenly a net dropped on them.

"What the heck...what is this?" Ash said.

"To protect the world from devastation.."

"To unite all peoples within our nation.."

An: lets fast-forward here.... I think you all know the speech..

James and Jesse: Heeey!!

AN: Just continue!

James and Jesse: fine then...*mumble*

"It's called a net twerp and you're in it!" said James and behind him was Jesse.

"Team Rocket!" Misty said.

"No duh! There is always a bad guy in these types of stories." said Jesse.

"Hand over Pikachu!" demanded James.

Ash, Brock, and Misty all laughed.

"What's so funny??!!" asked Jesse.

"Well ...if you want Pikachu...she's right here but I don't think you want her.." Brock pointed to the girl with blonde hair that was actually Pikachu.

Jesse and James looked at the new Pikachu...James then broke out crying.

"It's....it- **sniffle* ...it's the end of our carrier!!" sobbed James.

"Shut up you idiot!" Jesse said slapping James. "Think about it James...a human pikachu..we can make zillions off of this!!" Jesse said shaking James.

"Nah....I don't think Pikachu can do any attacks either so she basically is just a human." Brock commented.

James and Jesse's looked at Pikachu in disbelief. They both then cried.

"It's not fair!!! We have worked so hard to capture that pokemon ! Time after time...all the traps...schemes and disguises!"

Jesse sniffled.

"Yeah and most of the time..I was..was DRESSED UP AS A GIRL!!!" James cried out.

James and Jesse clasped their hands together. 

"Well I guess this is the end of our team rocket carriers. Unless..." Jesse stated evilly. 

James caught on to Jesse's plan.

"We steal and bring back other different pokemon." James said finishing the sentence.

"I don't think so!" Ash said sending out of the net Bulbasuar.

"Use razor leaf and get us out of this net!" Ash commanded

Bulbasaur released sharp leafs cutting up the net.

"Good work! Now use vine whip to send them flying!" said Ash.

Bulbasuar gathered Team Rocket and flung them into the sky.

"Looks like team rockets blasting off agggaaaaiiinnnn!!!!" Team Rocket disappeared.

Ash then put Bulbasuar back in its Pokeball.

"Well..let's get going I want to make it in time for dinner." Ash said.

"I thought we were going to see Professor Oak first." Misty asked.

"Well I think that it would be better if we waited until morning." Ash replied.

" Sounds reasonable " said Brock.

_________weird announcer guy___________

So our friends, after a long tiring day they reached Pallet Town. Ash eager to see his mother and get a meal, knocked on the Ketchum Residence door.

___________________

"Mom it's me Ash! I'm back!" Ash said eagerly.

Mrs. Ketchum opened up the door and smiled.

"Oh Ash! My baby! I'm so glad that you are back! Oh Hi Misty ,Brock! Oh Ash how was your trip! Oh my who is this new girl..is she your girlfriend?"

"-no mom-" Ash tried to say.

"Oh well ash she is very pretty! She looks a lot like Misty. Oh gosh does this mean you don't like Misty anymore thought that you liked Misty."

Ash's face turned scarlet red.

"Mom! Can we just come inside?" Ash asked trying to keep the blood from coming to his face.

Mrs. Ketchum looked around and laughed a bit then let the 4 in.

"So where is Pikachu?" Mrs. K asked

_______AN: Mrs. K = Mrs. Ketchum____duh_____

"Um she's right behind me." Ash said pointing to the Misty look alike.

"PIKKA" Pikachu said running up to Mrs. K and hugging her.

Mrs. K smiled and then looked down at Pikachu.

"Umm Ash..why does she look like Misty? I thought Pikachus evolve into Richus.."

Ash shrugged. 

"Well umm mom you see Pikachu was evolving then Misty touched her and well and there was this light and um...well Pikachu was then human." Ash tried explaining.

Mrs. Ketchum just stood in confusion but then replaced it with a smile. 

"Well you all must be hungry! I'll have dinner set up in a couple of moments." Mrs. K exclaimed, and then she quickly ran off to the kitchen to start on dinner. 

______after dinner_________________

"Mmmm that was great mom!" Ash exclaimed rubbing his stomach and lying back in his chair. He looked down at his now human pokemon. She had refused to sit down in a chair so she was there at the floor eating along with Ash's other pokemon.

______Pokemon dinner conversation I put it into English for you ^^____

"Wow so you evolved into a human? I wanna learn how to do that!" exclaimed Squirtle while finishing his food.

"Yeah well I dunno...everyone keeps looking at me." Pikachu said nervously. 

"Well it's pretty amazing for you to be able to evolve into a human." Bulbasaur commented.

"But why do they have to look..." Pikachu trailed off. She was stopped by Ash at the table that shot glances at Pikachu every few minuets. Pikachu then felt herself blush a little.

"Hmmm?" questioned Squirtle.

"Ahh I get it" Squirtle said slyly rubbing his chin.

"Pikachu here has a 'thing' for Ash...that's why she is human" Squirtle said.

Pikachu's now human jaw dropped. 

"What are you talking about Squirtle!" Pikachu nervously stated while turning her head.

_________________Back to the "humans"________

"Well Ash I think that it is getting a little late maybe you should get some rest, you had a long day." Mrs. K said.

As the group wondered off into their own separate directions Pikachu kept following Ash. 

Mrs. K saw this and had an uneasy feeling about her little boy.

"Ash honey well I don't know how to say this but..would you mind telling Pikachu that she has a room of her own in the guest bed room.." Ash looked at his mother and then turned to Pikachu receiving the hints that his mom was giving him.

"H-hey Pikachu...so now that you are human I think it would be better to sleep in your own room." Pikachu look up at ash and then smiled.

"Oh good you understand me. Well your room is down this way." He grabbed Pikachu's hand and led her down the hallway 2 doors down from his own room.

"You can sleep here." said Ash releasing her hand. Pikachu looked around and then turned to Ash with a confused look.

"you..." he motioned to her. 

"Stay here.." he motioned to the room.

"Understand Pikachu?" Pikachu looked around once more and then plopped down to the floor.

"Umm... okay Pikachu..good night" and with that he left her room and went to his room.

___later that night in Pikachu's room____

Pikachu laid at the foot of the bed curled up just thinking of the events that occurred today.

'Today was one weird day..' she raised a hand to her face and examined it.

'This sure is different' she thought to herself.

'I wonder why ash put me here...this rooms really big…and so quiet..' The more she thought of how big and how quiet the room was, the more scared she became.

'I'm scared.....' Then an idea entered her mind.

"I know ill just go to ash's room." Pikachu smiled and then quietly wandered to ash's room.

____Ash's room_____

Ash was in his room already asleep under his covers. Pikachu silently crept into his room

which actually was pretty familiar. Thinking back on those days when she would jump into Ash's arms or when she would always sleep beside him. Pikachu slowly crawled into Ash's bed an curled up as small as she could next to him. With a couple more twists she fell asleep. Ash on the other hand was starting to wake up by the sudden disturbance. He slowly opened his eyes. A feeling of panic and confusion made him sit up. In the somewhat dark room he saw the girl that was curled up to him. 

"Misty what are you doing in my bed?!" he screamed out. The Misty figure stretched out and looked at ash.

'Wait a sec....It's Pikachu.." ash told himself. Just then Misty, Brock, and Mrs. walked in.

"What's wrong Ash...." Misty asked sleepily rubbing her eye. Next to her was Mrs. K and behind her was Brock.

Ash kind of out of words just sat there wordless. Pikachu woke up and sat up as well. Mrs. K looked almost surprised and Misty's eyes widened. Brock just stood there.

Mrs. K was the first to actually say something. 

"Umm Ash? Is she.....you...? Uh what's wrong with the room that I asked you to put Pikachu in?" Mrs. K tried getting out but really didn't put it right. 

"Mrs. K I think it's pretty normal for Pikachu to be with Ash because that's how it was before..she probably got scared and then returned to Ash's room because she felt safe there."

AN: It always seems that Brock knows everything doesn't it?

Misty on the other hand was still kind of out of it she leaned against the doorway and yawned. 

"Uhhh I thought Ash was hurt or something..obviously he isn't so I'm going back to bed."

At that Misty turned and left.

"Well Ash I'll just leave it up to you.." Mrs. K said while she also left.

It was just Brock there in the doorway.

"So Ash...I thought you actually had the courage and I actually thought that was Misty" Brock said jokingly.

Ash's eyes widened.

"Yeah right not with that tomboy!" he exclaimed.

Misty sleepwalked back into the room and then hit Ash and Brock on the head with her trusty mallet. She murmured some stuff and then left the room

Ash and Brock sweatdropped.

"Uh...okay ...Ash I'm gonna go back to bed.."

Brock said leaving the room.

Ash sighed and then looked at his pika-pal. 

"Well I guess you're staying with me tonight Pikachu." Ash said realizing that she was already dozing off. He then lay back down with Pikachu at his side and fell asleep.

_______________Morning________

Mrs. K was outside tending to her garden, Brock was fixing breakfast, Misty was in the bathroom, and Ash was still asleep in his room with Pikachu. Prof. Oak walked down the dirt road to the Ketchum house to check on Mrs. K.

"Morning Delia!" Said Prof. Oak

"Oh good Morning Prof. Oak how are you doing?" Mrs. K said smiling.

"I'm doing great Delia. And you?" Prof. Oak said returning the smile.

"Oh I'm happier than ever..Ash just dropped in last night and brought his friends over. Oh would you like to talk to him I believe he is in the house." Said Mrs. K.

"Thank you Delia" Prof. Oak said while opening the door.

"Oh Prof! Hi! What brings you here?" Questioned Brock.

"I came here to talk to Ash. I need to check his Pokedex." Informed Prof. Oak

" k Prof. I think he is in his room." Brock said.

At that Prof. turned and went down the hallway. Upon reaching Ash's door which had a sign on it "Pokemon Master's Room" Prof. Oak chuckled to himself lightly. 'No not quiet their Ash' he thought to himself. He turned the knob to his door and stepped inside.

Prof. Oak's eyes widened at the sight of Ash and.....Misty?!?!

"Dear BOY! What are you thinking?!" Prof. exclaimed.

Ash shot straight out of bed.

"An..an Misty! What did you do to your hair!...It's blonde!" Prof. Oak said while pointing a finger.

"Uh..P-P-Professor..it's uh nn-ot what you think!" Ash tried stating waving his hands.

Pikachu rose up from the bed and rubbed her eye.

"Pika..ka ..ka chu?" Pikachu stated in her Misty voice.

The three of them kind of stood there in a bit of silence...

"Now either Misty is trying to act like Pikachu or that really is Pikachu.." Prof. stated

Just then Misty came in the room.

"What's wrong? I heard some yelling." Misty, the only one calm at the moment questioned.

"Hmmm very interesting...two Mistys and one with the personality of Pikachu...very interesting indeed.." Oak said.

"Well professor Pikachu was about to evolve and then the real Misty touched her during the evolution and then Pikachu kinda changed into a human." Ash attempted to explain.

"I see.." said Oak adjusting his collar to his lab coat.

"Well once again nothing happened so I'm going to continue living a normal life and get some breakfast..by the way is ready and it looks like Brock and your mom are hungry so I suggest you get up." Misty said in one breath.

"And while you are at it I would change if I were you.." Misty said while looking at Ash's attire that consisted of nothing but a pair of boxers that had little Pokeballs and Charmanders.

Misty laughed a little and then pulled at Ash's cheek.

"Aren't you soooo adorable..all you need is a stuffed Evee" Misty said mockingly.

"Oh! Be quiet TOMBOY...you're no looker yourself!" Ash said almost regretting it.

Misty's face turned red with anger and with that she took out her mallet and pounded Ash on the head with it. She then stormed out of the room.

Ash rubbed his head and Prof. Oak sighed and sweat dropped.

'Definitely not a Pokemon Master yet' Oak told himself.

_________________________________________

Everyone was eating at the table all of course Pikachu who was plopped on the floor with the others.

After breakfast was over Professor oak left and told Ash to drop by the lab later so he could run some tests on Pikachu and then check his Pokedex.

_______________________Ash and C.O.____

"Hey Brock do you think we should teach Pikachu some English?" Questioned Ash.

"Hmm that might not be a bad Idea." said Brock

"I think that would be pretty cool." said Misty.

Pikachu nodded her head...she didn't know what to though.

"Well lets start out with the alphabet" Brock said while taking out some flash cards with letters on the front.

He flashed a "Jj"

"But Brock the alphabet doesn't start with J..." Ash said

"Haaa...no but..J is for Jenny...and Joy...ahhhh" Brock said with hearts in his eyes.

"Who needs the alphabet when they are out there.. every where." Brock said dreamily throwing the flash cards in the air that apparently all had J's on them.

Misty and Ash sweat dropped.

Mrs. K walked past the group and smiled.

"You know what.. while I was reading Pokemon Monthly it said that Pikachu are actually really intellegent..I'm pretty sure that if you can manage to teach her the alphabet she could very well be able to read and then just be able to speak." Mrs. K said

"Okay well then..I'll teach her." Ash said.

"Here honey ..you can use these picture books.." Mrs. sighed " I used them with you when you were little aww..my little boy ..you were so cute..you used to run around the house with my gardening gloves and your father's hat saying you were a Pokemon Master an then-" 

"Okay mom we can reflect on my child hood later..."Ash said with a fake smile.

--------------moments later-------

"...R...S...T..U...V...W..X..Y..Z!" exclaimed Pikachu in her Misty tone.

"That was great Pikachu" Ash said.

Pikachu gave a smile.

"Hmm lets give her a book or something" Said Misty

Pikachu looked around and read a title out loud.

"W-Websters..D-D-ictionary" Pikachu muttered.

"Wow " said Brock.

Pikachu took the book off the bookshelf and flipped the page and a couple of seconds later flipped the page again..and again and again..

"Hmm she reads really fast..I wonder if she picked it up from that agility attack that she knew from when she was a pokemon." Misty said.

Ash shrugged.

A couple moments later Pikachu put the book back on the shelf and put a hand to her head.

"Uh Pikachu...You alright?" questioned Ash.

Pikachu looked up.

she nodded. And then went looking for another book and picked out a book labeled 'Sentence Grammar'. She sat down and started flipping through the pages.

AN: Yeah I know how ....ha ha....every house should have a sentence grammar book in their collection...

"What a book worm.." Misty murmured.

Pikachu finished the last few pages in the book and stood up.

"Well pardon me Misty ,but I was gathering information to further enhance my speaking abilities." She said while putting the book back to its place.

Misty's jaw dropped..along with Ash's and Brock's.

"P-Pikachu..you can actually talk now?" Ash stuttered.

"Well..now I can..before it just used to be my Pikachu language and only you and the other Pokemon really understood it..I'm glad I acquired these vocal cords because now I can express my words through English." Pikachu smiled.

The group just kind of stood there stupefied while the now human Pikachu stood there now able to talk so sophisticated.

"Uh well I hate to shatter this moment of silence but I'm getting kind of hungry." Pikachu hesitated to say.

Ash heard his own stomach growl and realize that he was hungry too. 

____Weird announcer guy___________

With the group starving..Mrs. K set out lunch for the trainers and the pokemon ___________________________________

"So Pikachu isn't it great that you are able to talk now?" Said Misty while grabbing a sandwich.

"Well sure, I'm actually happy that now I'm able to talk..I've got lots of things to ask, lots of things that didn't make sense to me when I was pokemon." Pikachu replied.

"Well..maybe I can help you..what do you want to know?" Misty questioned.

"Umm okay... well why is it that you turn this weird bright color when you look at Ash?"

Pikachu innocently asked.

"Uh..em..well..uh.." Misty felt herself blush again while Ash momentarily choked on his sandwich.

"See! Like that color!..It didn't make sense to me...maybe you are feeling 'Pi Pika'...ya'know...hot.." Pikachu continued.

Ash stroked his chin.

"Generally when a person turns that shade that means that they are blushing.. like they are embaressed..and well..I'm such a hunk of a Pokemon Trainer..she's probably fallen for dashing me" Ash said while smirking.

Brock almost fell out of his chair while Misty was now a deeper red from her anger and had her mallet out and ready.

"What can I say..chicks just dig the Ash-" He was interrupted by the hard blow to the head by Mistys mallet.

Pikachu shrugged and Mrs. K walked past the group.

"Ash, honey I was just on the phone with Pro. Oak and he told me to tell you that you can come by his place now." she replied.

"O-okay Mom...Well I guess we should get going then huh?" He said looking over to the others. Everyone nodded.

_____________Announcer_______

So our friends finally dropped in to visit Prof. Oak not knowing who would be there other than....

___________________________________

"It's Gary!" Ash exclaimed pointing a finger to the young man who answered the Oak residence door.

"Huh! Lookie here! If it isn't Ash and his frie....." Gary stopped mid-sentence as he was scanning over the two beautiful ladies before him.

"Well, well ladies..how are you doing today..oh please do excuse me..my name is Gary Oak..may I have the honor of knowing your names." Gary addressed them while leading them into the house to the living room leaving Brock and Ash behind.

"Uhh..my names Misty..Misty Waterflower.." Misty shakily said.

"And that you are...so beautiful and delicate.." Gary smiled.

Ash could've erupted, spewing words at Gary and then thrash about but something inside kept him from doing it.

"And would you be kind enough and tell me your name..." Gary said grinning at Pikachu.

"My name is Pikachu..." She simply stated.

Gary chuckled.

"You are cute as one...But really..what is your name?" Gary asked again.

"But my name is Pikachu..." She restated.

Ash broke out laughing while Gary stood there stupefied looking at the beautiful blonde in front of him.

"Y-you're...a..a Pikachu..." Gary gasped.

"Of course I am... that's why we are here..we are here to see what the deal is.." Pikachu said.

"And right on time too.." Oak said as he entered the room.

"Oh hey professor!" said Brock

"Hello, Ash if you don't mind I would like to take some tests on Pikachu and see If I can figure out why she is in a human state.." Oak informed.

"Uh sure, well if its okay with Pikachu.." ash said looking over to the girl.

"Oh yes! Please Prof. I'm very eager to see what happened." Pikachu lightly said.

"Okay then! If you'd just follow me to the lab I will run a few tests on you ok?" questioned Oak.

"Sure" Pikachu said.

They all walked to the lab that had a blue tile floor that seemed to be really clean. The room had beige walls and had lab counters with glass beakers on them along with some other gadgets and machines.

"Wow! It's so...so....." Ash trailed on.

" COOL!" Pikachu exclaimed. They all turned to her.

"Well I was reading a lot of things after lunch and I think science is so superlative!" She squealed.

"She's extremely smart too.." Oak said.

"Heh..uh yeah..she's been reading a lot and she did read the entire Webster's Dictionary." Ash said scratching his head.

"Yes..well I think I should be taking those tests on her now." Prof Oak said while leading her to a chair that had some type of machine next to it that was hooked up to a computer.

"If you'd just sit here and I'll just hook this up to you and...."Oak was talking while he was putting some device around pikachu's arm.

"There. This will test your abilities on identifying things and how fast you can solve certain problems." Oak said turning on the computer.

"Ok. " Pikachu said.

The others stood around them and watched while numbers and pictures mingling together flashed on the screen.

"Cat,14,fish,56,zebra,345987609829,African Guinea Bird, 3248 to the 5th power..." Pikachu kept shouting out answers while the machine was printing out results like crazy. Oak stood there observing the results and then informed Pikachu that she could stop.

"Very interesting.." Oak said.

"Good good. Okay..now since Misty was the person to touch her while Pikachu was evolving I think I'll have misty and Pikachu take some joint tests." he said while leading the group of people to the next area that had 2 chairs and desks with 2 separate machines and 2 monitors and a wall dividing the 2 places.

"What is this supposed to do Prof?" questioned Brock.

"hmmm well If she looks like misty this has got to mean that there are some other things that are similar and their reactions to certain things should be the same too.." Oak said

The Two girls sat down at their different booths.

"This isn't going to hurt any of them is it?" Ash said in a concerned voice.

"Whoo hoo oh no ash all am going to do is put these electrodes on their temples and those will allow me to chart their results But at the same time they will have to wear ear phones to block out any sound so they can concentrate. Now girls, a series of pictures will flash by on your monitors and just try to act as normal..or rather calm as possible alright?" Oak said while handing them the ear phones then he turned from the two booths and walked over to the computer. Misty and Pikachu put their earphones on and watched their separate monitors. Oak pressed enter.

A Dratini appeared on the screen.

"Awwwww how cute." The two girls exclaimed in unison.

Oak pressed enter again.

A Coterie appeared on the screen.

"Oh My GOSH HOW DISGUSTING!!! CHANGE IT !!!" The girls both yelled out once more in unison.

___Announcer guy_____

After picture upon picture the girls completed their testing and Oak also took some blood tests and other small things and then went off to score up the results leaving the group in the living room waiting for oak to arrive. 

___________________________________

"Hmmm I wonder what is going to happen" Ash said.

"Yeah I know! I mean...what are these tests supposed to prove?" Misty said in confused tone.

"Well I bet that the Professor is testing to see what might have caused the evolution and maybe to see if Pikachu is stuck like that forever..." Brock trailed off

"You know I'm kinda nervous...It's like..I've become attached to this body..and having someone tell me that it is all going to change and I'm going to go back to the old way..well..It's almost scary..." Pikachu looked down to the floor and some tears hit the floor with a pitter-patter.

"It's going to be alright..and if not..that still wont stop me from being your friend..." Ash said taking a step towards her. Pikachu embraced a surprised Ash.

"It'll be okay..." Ash said emotions melting and then wrapping his arms around her stroking her blonde hair.

Misty stood there watching and was tightening her hands into fists so hard that her nails were digging into her own skin and she felt a sharp pain...not from the now bleeding hands...but it was from a feeling inside...Her feeling lingered around her even still when Prof Oak entered the room.

"Well I finished looking at the test results and well.." Oak said turning his back to them.

"WELL what professor!! WHat dOeS IT MeAn!" Ash said anxiously.

Oak turned around. 

"She's..she's..." 

"She's what! " the grouped asked in unison

"She the first Mikachu." Oak grinned.

The group fell down anime style

AN: hah well there it is chapter one! So am I improving or getting worse?? I hope you laughed at least once or smiled just a bit..Well I've gotta finish chapter two and then that will be out too ok? Well I guess until next time k?

PrincessMakoto


	3. The Plan

AN: Hi again! Well how do you like the story so far? I'm happy if you enjoy it and if you don't....*sniff* I'm gonna cry.... Oh I'll get over it. Here it is chapter 2 of my fanfic I hope you all like it ...

Rating: PG....G I'm still not sure....

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon....Nintendo or any other little or big company that has Pokemon..........Ok!!

AN: Here we go!

Jealous Love: Chapter 2

*****************************************

"So you still don't know what's wrong?" questioned Ash.

"Not exactly Ash, all I know is that when Pikachu was evolving it really needed a source of energy like a thunder stone, but since there was no supplier she just grabbed whatever energy was around. Since Misty was the one to touch her at the time her traits were then transferred to her making Pikachu look like Misty."

"Do you have any idea on how long she is going to stay like this...is it permanent?" Ash asked.

Oak adjusted his lab coat and turned around.

"I have no idea Ash...but you shouldn't worry about that...just go have fun ill call you if I find anything else out."

_________Announcer______

So the group then left the Oak residence and started to walk back to the Ketchum's house.

_______________________

"I think Oak is right...we shouldn't be all worried about this... let's show Pikachu a good time" Brock said smiling.

'Hmph ever since Pikachu became human its always Pikachu this or Pikachu that...Ash doesn't even talk to me anymore its always poor little Pikachu!' While Misty was talking in her head she noticed that she was also stomping while she was walking.

"Uh Misty...you ok?" Ash questioned her.

Misty crossed her arms.

"Yeah sure just fine and DANDY" she said louder.

Ash walked closer to her and then grabbed her by the shoulders. Misty slightly blushed.

"Are you feeling....lonely?" Ash said with a low tone and a sort of mischievous grin. He then slipped an arm around her.

"A-Ash?!?" Misty squeaked trying to keep her blood from rushing to her cheeks. Ash stopped her and then looked at her.

"Maybe you just need...just need...." he leaned closer to her.

"............some....Prozac?" he finished and was greeted with Misty's mallet. 

Pikachu just turned her head and Brock sighed.

"Some how I knew he was going to say something stupid." commented Brock

Ash rubbed the back of his head while everyone reached the Ketchum house. Misty went to her room and sat down on the bed.

Ash went to the living room and sat down on the couch with Pikachu next to him and Brock sat across from him on the other couch.

"Why do you make Misty so mad?" questioned Pikachu.

"Oh that tomboy will get over it." Ash said placing his hands behind his head.

"But why? Do like getting her upset?" Pikachu continued.

"I don't know...I guess it's kinda become habit." Ash looked around.

"Um...Ash...uh can you let the others out so we can talk...they probably want to get some air." Pikachu insisted.

"Uh...sure." He handed Pikachu the Pokeballs and she left out the back door to release them. Ash remained on the couch and was talking with Brock.

'Good...this can buy me some time.' Pikachu thought while she walked outside to the back yard. She then clicked all the white little buttons releasing the Pokemon out the Pokeballs. With a flash of light Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander, Pigeotto, and Buterfree, who had returned from his 'vacation' came out.

AN: If you saw 'Bye Bye Buterfree', he left to go mate with some other Butterfree...ya an he's back...

"Bulllbaa!"

"Charrm charmander!"

"getto-oo"

"Free-free"

Pikachu smiled and then began to speak with her new Misty tone.

"Pi pi-ka ka-chu..."

. . . . . . 

_________Pokemon conversation. . yet again translated______

"Hey thanks Pikachu...man I thought I was gonna die" Squirtle said taking in a deep breath.

"yeah . ..."Bulbasaur agreed.

"So what's up? Long time no see" Butterfree said while he fluttered about.

Pigeotto perched on the ground.

"Well I really wanted to talk you all . . .its about Ash." Pikachu said almost worriedly.

"Oh my gosh! Is he okay? I haven't seen him lately...is he sick ... what's wrong with him?" questioned Bulbasaur.

"Um...I think that he might be... in love." Pikachu said.

"Really..." Pigeotto said looking up.

"Yeah... I put two and two together and well...I think he might like Misty..." Pikachu said.

"Ah that's not bad...Oh yes...love is a good thing...like me and Free-Free...my wife. Oh yes love is good." Said Butterfree settling down onto the ground.

"I guess so but....Misty also looks like she likes him too...but both of them act so mean towards each other." Pikachu said looking down.

"And....so what's troubling you?" Asked Charmander.

"You see if he really likes her that much....um...well...I ...I want him to be happy....all these years he has taken care of me and I feel like since now I'm a human I can do something for him...I wont lie I do care for Ash but deep down inside I know he wont love me like a normal human...so I don't know how to help them..." Pikachu said while looking around.

"hmmm......."Said charmander while scratching his head.

"Heh...I've got the perfect Idea....Pikachu...you are going to play matchmaker..." Butterfree said.

"Matchmaker?" Pikachu questioned.

"Yeah......I get it!" Squirtle smiled.

"You want to help Ash...want to make him happy right? You can put Misty and Ash together." Butterfree said while fluttering his wings.

"How do I do that?" Pikachu said looking up.

" First you got to make Misty really jealous so she can really realize how she feels about Ash..." said Butterfree.

"And...well what about Ash?" Pikachu asked.

"This is the tricky part....some how you have to get Ash to realize that he likes Misty as well......I know you can do it." Butterfree said.

"Do think it will work?" She looked at everyone.

"No...I know it will work." Piggeotto smiled.

"ALRIGHT LET'S DO IT!!!" Exlaimed the group.

"Uh...whatcha doin guys?" Ash said taking a look at the group and Pikachu with her fist in the air.

"AH!...Oh Uh Nothing. Hahahaha... Right guys?" Pikachu nervously stated looking at her fellow Pokemon.

"Bulba!" He said smiling.

"S-sure..." Ash said walking off.

"...That was close..." Pikachu said.

__________Inside the Ketchum house__________________

Misty on the other hand was still sitting on her bed trying to figure out what to do now.

' What am I doing...I think I need some air...' Misty sat up and walked out of her room and traveled pass the living room and went out side and sat down in a chair out on the porch.

Leaning back on the chair she shut her eyes and rested in her pool of thoughts.

There was a moment of silence between the boys in the living room and then Brock popped the question.

"So Ash....seriously do you like Misty?"

Ash choked...

"Wha-What?!?" Ash gasped.

"hmm I'll take that as a...yes" Brock said resting back onto the couch.

"Uh...."Ash dropped his head.

"Why do you tease her then? You only distance yourself." Brock said.

Ash remained in silence.

"Hmm......I think you should apologize...yeah...that would be smart." Brock said

"...Okay..." Ash said looking up.

"Oh I'm sooo proud....little Ash found a girl..." Brock said sympathetically wiping an imaginary tear from his face.

"Shut-up Brock!...sheesh I cant believe I'm taking advice from a guy that can barley get a date himself..." Ash mumbled.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!...I can too get a date...uh....well..." Brock lowered his head with a sweat drop.

___On the Porch______

Ash walked outside to see the beautiful water Pokemon trainer. Her rose orange colored hair was surpriseingly out of its normal ponytail and was cascading to her shoulders. She looked especially beautiful with the golden glow of the sunset dancing on her face.

She also had her eyes shut and was leaned back in her seat. He could've stood there staring at her all day but a feeling tugged at him. Then words came....

"Sorry..." Ash spat out. Misty opened her sapphire ocean eyes and looked almost startled. 

He meant to say something like 'What's up' or 'Whatcha doin?' the normal type of Ash conversation but the feeling of guilt made him throw out sorry.

"I didn't mean to act so mean to you "

Misty would've responded but she was somewhat in shock...Ash Ketchum...was actually...apologizing? She managed to stutter a couple of words herself.

" Uh...th-that's okay Ash...I shouldn't have been so stuck up like that..." Misty said turning her gaze to the pale orange sky. They both sat there for only around 5 minuets but it seemed like an eternity.

"Uh...so what were you doing out here?" Ash questioned turning to her.

"...Just thinking..." She stretched.

"...Wanna share?" He said looking at her.

"...it's...it's kinda silly..." She said looking at him and then at her hands on her lap.

"C'mon Mist..." Ash was kinda surprised for calling her Mist it was like a cute way of summing up her name...cute?

Misty was kinda surprised her self but she continued.

"Well I was just thinking how long we have been together" Misty quickly changed it.

"I mean how long we've been traveling..." She said ...still not getting it quite right.

Ash looked into her eyes...those foamy ocean eyes....that also held a memory in each wave...you could almost see her soul in her eyes. Ash had to tear himself from staring.

"Umm...let's see...I was 10 ...well we were both ten when we started our journey...now we are...16...we have traveled for around 6 years now...wow that's a long time when you really look at it." Ash said with astonishment.

AN: I know Misty was 12 and Ash was 10 but I needed it to change ...a 2 year difference is kinda odd....

"yeah it has been kinda long hasn't it..." Misty trailed off.

"m-Misty...I kinda wanted to uh...tell you something..." Ash was trying to put a break on his emotions but like a great flood he was being carried away. He kept looking at her then nervously looked out at the sunset. He swallowed.

"...well you see...uh..." Ash was interrupted by a loud shriek...actually a kind of squeal.

"AAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!" It was Pikachu and she was tearing around the corner of the house and then ran up the porch and the happily sat on Ash's lap. Ash turned a faded shade of red.

"P-P-Pikachu...uhh..." He was kind of numbed having the Misty look alike sitting on his lap and looking at him with her beautiful sky blue eyes. He was almost engulfed by them...he just saw the never-ending sky.

"HI Ashy washy! I missed you..." Pikachu said while pouting.

Ash unable to speak just sat staring at the girl. If looks could kill Pikachu would be dead according to the glares Misty was sending.

"Oh Ash...what are we going to do now?" Pikachu said playfully while drawing circles on Ash's shirt.

This was driving Ash crazy...Pikachu viewed this as an advantage.

Pikachu decided to do something evil that would probably make Misty flip.

AN: I will translate once again.()=it in English

"Pi-ka-Pi..." Pikachu purred in her Misty voice.

(Ash)

"chu-ka pi pi pika chu ka chu pika-chu...."

(I think you look so cute with your hair like this....) She continued to say while playing with a strand of Ash's hair that was absently laid across his face.

Ash was now bubbling with emotions...how could he stop this...and now she was talking in her language...

'Oh great!' Misty though...'Now she is whispering sweet nothings into his ear and to make matters worse its in Pikachu language...' She crossed her arms and stood up.

"Oh...hi Misty...oh did I interrupt anything?" Pikachu said still sitting in Ash's lap.

"No...everything is fine! I'm done talking!" Misty harshly said glaring at the two.

Ash felt kind of hurt....he had made Misty mad at him again....'Everything I do...it's all a mess' Ash yelled at himself.

"hmm I wonder what is wrong with her..." Said Pikachu

'Well its really easy to get her jealous...now what...' Pikachu asked herself.

"uh...Pikachu...do you think you could get out of my lap...I need to get up." Ash said almost urgently.

Pikachu smiled and stood up with her hands behind her back.

"So...what do you want to do...?" Pikachu said staring at the lost pair of eyes belonging to Ash.

"What's wrong?" Pikachu asked.

Ash couldn't talk because he was stupefied with the fact that he was actually having a decent conversation with Misty and would've told her his feelings about her...what if Pikachu never came? What would Misty say if he had actually confessed his feelings that took so hard to dig up in the first place? 

'She probably would've freaked out...or she probably would've laughed...' Ash thought.

He silently laughed at himself. Ash then walked back into the house leaving Pikachu in silence on the porch.

_____Inside the house_____

"Hey Ash...I just saw Misty stomp into her room and she slammed the door...she was looking kind of upset...."Brock trailed off.

"What happened?" Brock said from the couch.

"I thought you were going to talk to her" Brock said emphasizing on talk.

"Well...I guess it didn't go as planned..." Ash muttered .

There was a slam from the front door as Pikachu entered the room.

"ASH ! You left me out there as if I were just an abandoned pok-"Pikachu stopped herself from the word that was going to be Pokemon simply because that was what she was...and she was taking this human form to the extreme.

"uh...gee...umm I'm sorry Pikachu... I wasn't being my self." Ash said dumbly.

'wow so I guess she inherited the anger trait from Misty too...' Ash thought to himself.

'maybe I should go check on her....she didn't seem very happy...but what to do with Brock and Pikachu...' Ash thought...then he gathered an idea.

"Uh...Brock...I think professor was going to check Pikachu again today y'know kind of like to check on her..." Ash said lying, fumbling for words.

"Really?....Oh....OH yeah yeah ok." Brock said catching the idea. He then grabbed Pikachu's arm.

"C'mon Pikachu ill take you." Brock said while dragging her out the door.

"HEY! I don't remember anything about me going back to professor's at all!" Pikachu protested while being practically carried out of the house by Brock.

The door then slammed and Ash was in the living room by himself with his mom out in the garden somewhere and Misty was in her room.

'Well...better go check on Misty...maybe I can patch up the harm I've done' Ash thought and started to walk down the hallway and approached her door.

Without a thought he put his a hand on the cold brass knob and turned it. He opened the door to find Misty asleep on her bed. He slowly shut the door behind him quietly so he wouldn't wake her up.

"M-Misty?" Ash said quietly.

There was just silence. She was dead asleep.

"Hmm...well I'll probably tell you this when you wake-up...but...I just wanted you to know that I'm so sorry. It seems like everything I do...I always mess things up." Ash said silently.

He looked at her for some type of response but only received the silent rhythm of her breathing. 

Ash stepped in a bit closer. 

'What would I have done if I never took your bike in the first place....I'm glad that we met.' Ash smiled to himself.

Misty stirred an Ash straitened himself in alarm hoping that she wasn't waking up.

"Mmmmm..." Misty mumbled.

Ash shook his head and grabbed the covers and put them over her. He then crept out of her room and silently shut the door.

AN: Yeah yeah some cute little fluff…I promise to start working on the third chapter but…school kinda has to come first but I promise to have it posted soon…Until then ja ne!

-Princess Makoto


	4. Phase 1

AN: Hey everyone! It's me again and I just wanted to say a couple of things before I start the chapter. 1. Thanks for the reviews ^_^ they made me sooo happy! 2. I've decided that Pikachu is a big girl and she needs a name soooo I will bestow upon her a human name! So don't get freaked out if I throw in another name and Pikachu's name disappears for a bit. Well back to the story!

Disclaimer: No I do not own Pokemon…or anything of the sort…*sigh*

Rating: PG

Chapter 3: Jealous Love

Ash woke up the next morning to a curled up Pikachu at his side. A small blush crept on his face as he gently plucked the hand that was laid on his chest. He slithered off his bed and crept into his bathroom to take a shower. Meanwhile Pikachu, still lying in Ash's bed, was thinking to her self with her eyes open. 'Today I'm going to put Phase One of get Ash and Misty together, into motion.' She thought to herself smiling. She then got off of his bed and went out side of his room to check on who was awake. She observed that Brock and Mrs. K were awake, making breakfast. She didn't see Misty though. Pikachu then crept to Misty's door and opened it a jar. Misty was still sleeping. 'Perfect' Pikachu thought, slipping back into Ash's room. She then cleared her throat upon reaching his bathroom door and knocked.

"Uh…Ash…Its me Misty! Do you have any toothpaste…? I'm kinda all out!" Pikachu asked with her misty voice.

"Hmm…yeah sure, it's on my sink." Came the reply from Ash.

Thankfully to Pikachu he was still showering away because she was greeted with steam the instant she opened the door. She fumbled for the toothpaste on the sink and then continued to look around. 'Ah! There they are!' Pikachu thought while snatching Ash's clothes as well.

"Thanks Ash!" Pikachu said sweetly.

"Sure" Ash said.

Pikachu then walked out of Ash's room and then to Misty's room. 'I hope she is still asleep' Pikachu hoped. She peaked inside and there was Misty, still asleep, an very unaware of the events that were about to come her way. Pikachu then placed Ash's clothes on the nearby dresser and ran out of the room closing the door lightly behind her. 'This is going to be great. All I need to do now is wait.' Pikachu thought to herself while walking down the hall to where breakfast would soon be served. She then murmured her good morning's to the other humans while silently counting in her head. '…3…2…1' And on cue a yell could be heard.

"Misssstttyyy!!!! Where are my clothes!"

Pikachu laughed to herself as she sat down at the table.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Misty's Room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Misty was awoken by a yell that came from Ash's room. And from the sound of it he probably wasn't in the best of moods. Misty then shrugged it off as she got of her bed and stretched. She then continued making her bed until something caught her attention. She noticed some clothes that were on her dresser. She picked them up and her foggy brain tried to register if they were hers or not. Soon all her questions would be answered when she heard some loud footsteps approaching her door. Misty's door then flung open to reveal Ash. He stood there with his wet hair dripping on his face and a towel wrapped around his waist. That woke Misty up.

"What in the world are you doing in my room! I-I-In a towel!" Asked a stunned Misty.

" That's what id like to know! I know you were mad at me yesterday, but man have you got the weirdest ways of revenge!" Ash said while snatching his clothes from Misty's hands.

"What!" Misty exclaimed stepping up to him.

"You've seriously better be joking Ash Ketchum, because I have no clue as to why your clothes were in my room!" Misty said while poking a finger at him.

"Sure. 'All I need is toothpaste'" Ash said mockingly, picking up his toothpaste as well.

"You know what, I don't even care anymore…this is pointless!" Misty said throwing her hands up in the air and turning her back to him.

"Oh so you do admit then to taking my clothes!" Ash said. Misty twitched and then swung around and placed her arms around his bare shoulders. She smiled while looking up at him.

"Yes I took your clothes…I hope you aren't too mad." Misty pouted.

Ash's face was the reddest of reds.

"Well uh I g-g-guess not…" Ash gulped having no idea on what to do.

"That's good to hear…" Misty purred while stepping a bit closer if possible. By this time Ash was in La La Land.

"Y-yeah." He said dumbly as she smiled back at him.

"That's good… SINCE I DIDN'T TAKE THEM!!!" Misty shouted while she pushed him backwards sending him out her door crashing onto the floor. Misty laughed.

"Serves you right for accusing me!" Misty said while sticking her tongue out at him. She then slammed the door leaving the stupefied Ash on the floor. He sat their still trying to figure out what just had happened. He didn't even notice Pikachu coming up to him.

"Jeez, what did you do this time…oh well" Pikachu then shrugged.

"Anyway your Mom says that you better get ready cause we are going somewhere today!" Pikachu said merely. Ash snapped out of his daze.

"Uh where are we going?" Ash asked.

"Well your mom said that we should go to the garden cause she is out of soil and she needs some! Annnnd she said that we should look around!" Pikachu chirped. Ash then got off from his place on the floor and walked to his door.

"Oh ok. Well tell Misty that she needs to get ready too." Ash sarcastically stated.

"Okay!" Pikachu answered as Ash went into his room to change.

____________________Weird Announcer Guy:________

So after their short breakfast Ash and his friends start off their walk to Xanadu. (The gardens)_______________

When Xanadu came into sight a thought dawned on Ash.

"Uhh you guys…What should we do about Pikachu?" Ash asked staring at the trio.

"Oh yeah. It would be kinda weird calling her Pikachu in public, wouldn't it?" Misty said pondering on it.

"Well when it comes to the names of women, I know plenty!" Brock said sort of dreamily.

"Umm ok…what are some good names?" Ash asked.

"Ahhh…well Joyce or Jennifer are allllways good." Brock said with hearts in his eyes.

"An-an we can call her Jenny or Joy, for shor-" But he was interrupted by the swift blow from Misty's mallet.

"Hmm well how about…Brittany…or Christina…?" Misty suggested. Pikachu wrinkled her nose.

"Ewww no way!" Pikachu spat. Ash then snapped his fingers and lit up.

"I know how about…"

AN: Mwhahahahahah! What is her name!!!! -_- I'm so sad…well if you want to know I guess you will have to be patient and wait until I write the next chappie ^_~ I'm so evil right? Well until next time…

-Princess Makoto


	5. Xanadu: Phase 2?

AN: So here I am again! Hooray for reviews ^_^. So I guess I have some people dying to know what Pikachu's name will be! Hmmm yes. and if you are a true Pokemon person/lover, you should know what the name is from.or whom it is from. HEHE.well less of my pointless jabber and more of the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, etc. etc.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 4: Jealous Love  
"Kasumi!!!" Ash exclaimed. "Yes, that is much better!" Pikachu-er Kasumi cried. "Okay now that Pikachu has a human name we have to call her by that especially when we are in public. Meaning when we get to Xanadu she is our friend Kasumi." Brock informed.  
  
Everyone nodded and before they knew it, they were at the gates of Xanadu. It was like a huge snow globe. The entire thing was made of glass and gold frame. Inside you could see different kinds of plants and flowers growing inside the dome. The doors were glass as well, as Ash lightly knocked on one. A girl around Brock's age came to the glass door and opened it up with a smile. The girl was wearing a crème colored dress with an apron over it. Her brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail while her blue eyes shimmered at the group.  
  
AN: I have no idea what color her eyes were, I don't remember ^_^".  
  
Brock being his usual self went into a complete shock at the sight of the girl. He then rushed to clasp the girl's hands.  
  
"Hi there! My names Brock.may I have the honor of knowing what your lovely name is?" But no sooner than that Misty's hammer came in contact with Brock' head.  
  
"Heh-heh. Umm well hi, we just came here to get some soil for my mom and maybe take a loo-"  
  
"Oh gosh! You're Ash aren't you? Delia's little boy?"  
  
"Little?"  
  
"My have you grown! Im Florinda.remember?" She asked. Ash racked his brain to try and remember the girl.  
  
AN: Typical Ash ^_^"  
  
"Umm I think so." Ash replied.  
  
"That's good. so who are your friends?" Florinda asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh-oh yeah. This is Brock, Misty, and Pik-er.I mean Kasumi." Ash nervously stated.  
  
"Hi, well you are all more than welcome to get some soil and look around." Florinda said while leading them inside.  
  
"Thanks!" Ash said.  
  
Florinda lead them into the entrance an then stopped a moment.  
  
"Well Id like to show you around, but I have work to do. Like I said be free to look around, an If you see something you like, help yourself. Just tell me when you are ready to go so I can get you that soil." She smiled.  
  
"Well do you need any help?" Brock offered, following Florinda, still in a trance.  
  
Ash, Kasumi, and Misty then started to walk down the path to look around, ignoring the loss of Brock. After a moment, Misty started to feel awkward, the argument still lingering in her head.  
  
'Maybe I was being to hard on him.' Misty thought to herself while looking back at Ash who was in his own thoughts. As hard as she tried she couldn't muster an apology, so they continued to walk around in silence. Kasumi was getting impatient and then interrupted the silence.  
  
"Well I'm going to go look for something.that.your mom wanted. So ill come an find you both when I am done.Laters!" Kasumi lied, while running off down another path. She then left Ash and Misty to bask in the silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kasumi~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Alright, time to get phase 2 of, Get Ash and Misty together.' Kasumi thought to herself while rubbing her hands together.  
  
"Hmph.sadly Ash is too stupid to say sorry and even consider the thought that maybe it was me since I sound like Misty." She said aloud.  
  
Kasumi then started to sniff around finding flowers with pretty scents and colors. She then crossed a group of greens that had small purple flowers emerging in different areas. Kasumi took a whiff of it and sighed dreamily.  
  
"Now these are good.I have to get some of these." She then inhaled another bit of the sweet scent. She started to feel warm and sort of tingly.  
  
"I wonder what these are." She asked herself, noticing no label for them she shrugged and started to pluck some of the flowers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Ash and Misty~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They both were just simply walking around without saying a word. Ash kept nervously figeting with his hands while Misty kept looking at flowers, still battling with herself.  
  
"So" "Well"  
  
They both stated at the same time facing each other. The both then looked away.  
  
"You go first."  
  
"No you go first." Misty said look over at him.  
  
"I just wanted to say.well. that I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning." Ash said while kicking the ground.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry too."  
  
"So.uh.isn't this great? Last time we were here the flowers weren't even in bloom yet." He said.  
  
"Yes, you're right." Misty said kneeling next to a rose bush and taking a Flower into her hands. She then closed her eyes and took in its crimson beauty.  
  
If Ash had a camera, he would've taken a picture. The only word she could use to describe her at the moment was.beautiful. She looked like some kind of fairy with her gentle hand's an-. 'Wait a sec.its just Misty.' Ash scolded him self.  
  
Misty then got up and looked over at Ash who was currently blushing a little. He met her gaze and then turned a little redder realizing that he was caught. Misty softly laughed at him and Ash looked away, studding a flower that just became interesting. His attention then focused on a cloud of dust that was coming towards them. He focused his eyes and could see a person on all fours running towards them with flowers in her mouth. She stopped in front of Ash and then spat the flowers out onto her hand. The girl looked up at him with a goofy smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Uh.Kasumi?" Ash asked, totally puzzled at her behavior.  
  
Kasumi then shoved the flowers into Ash's hands. She then placed a finger to her lips.  
  
"Shhhhh.give these to Mishtey.an-an then you can shay showry" Kasumi said with a slur in her vocabulary. She then winked and started to nudge Ash.  
  
"It's a.a-a.Shecret.If ya's know what I means." Kasumi said winking.  
  
"Um.Kasumi" Ash sweat dropped while pointing a finger towards Misty who was just staring.  
  
"Awwwww Diglet's! Now she knows!" Kasumi said snapping her fingers and then stomping the ground. Kasumi then observed her fingers again.  
  
"Wow!" She cried out in amazement as if noticing them for the first time.  
  
Misty stood there gaping while Ash took a step forward to Kasumi and tapped on her shoulder.  
  
"Kasumi are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"Whoa! Ash.whatcha doing here?.what are you doin in a Ash like this place?" Kasumi then giggled at herself and slapped Ash's shoulder.  
  
"Ya's know what I means!" She then erupted into another fit of laughter.  
  
Misty slowly inched her way towards Ash to whisper to him.  
  
"Maybe she hit her head or something."  
  
"Hey's I heard that! Friends make secrets and secrets make friends.I mean secrets make secrets to make friends.er." Kasumi then started to laugh at herself again.  
  
"Uhh." Ash had no clue on what to do with his now delusional friend.  
  
"Yah know what.I can still remember about.being a Pokemon." Kasumi said while squatting down to get on all fours. She then started to walk around. Ash could help himself when he started to laugh a bit seeing the Misty look alike on all fours. She then went even further to started talking in Pikachu.  
  
"Pi..pi-pikachu" Kasumi said. (ya know ash)  
  
"Pik pi chu pi" She continued. (You should tell her how ya feel)  
  
Ash turned red. Misty cursed at herself for not understanding the language. She looked at the now reddened Ash.  
  
"Well.what did she say?" Misty asked eyes on Ash.  
  
"Heh.ya know her.She's not all here at the moment.hehehe" Ash sweat dropped while Kasumi frowned.  
  
"Lil' liar.What I said was that.that Ash is keeping somethun from ya." She pointed a finger still sitting on the ground. "Ack!" Ash then scrambled and put a hand over Kasumi's mouth.  
  
"Heh.you see.just messed up jumble and ramble." Ash said while trying to hold down a now fuming Kasumi.  
  
"Oh really? It seems that she said something about you hiding something Ash Ketchum." Misty said tapping her foot.  
  
"M-me? Keep a secret?" Ash said pointing a finger at himself which freed Kasumi.  
  
"Heh.well.Ashey boy here.lets just shay..hims got a thing for red heads." Kasumi said smiling a big smile.  
  
Ash faltered and was in a state of shock. Misty was all ears. Kasumi continued.  
  
"Well to tell yous the truth Mishtey.he..he.." She started to giggle again. Kasumi was starting to see little dots and everything was spinning.  
  
"Likes.ya"  
AN: OMG.....there.its over.well for that chapter.yeah I'm not done yet. MWHAHAH so what do you think.do you want more?? Just what is with that crazy Kasumi? I guess you will have to wait until the next chapter right..which I hope to write soon ^_^" So PLLEEEASSSEE keep reading and reviewing ok? Im out! -Mako 


	6. More than a friend?

AN: Hi everyone! BIG gomen, I have been really busy and I only get to write my fic down on paper and then by the time I get my lazy self to type it up…well…you know. Hmmm sooo another chapter…I don't think its that long but its something right? I'm trying to finish it..believe me! There are so many other stories that I want to start writing. Anyway, without any further adieu chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon…blah

Rating: Pg…._

Chapter 5: More than a friend?

"Likes ya." Kasumi giggled before she kissed the ground. Ash bent over and poked her. When she didn't respond to the poking treatment he started to shake her violently in panic mode. 

"Kasumi! Kasumi!" Ash said urgently, completely forgetting what had just taken place. 

'Something is definitely wrong with her' Ash thought while dropping the flowers and 

scooping up the girl.

Misty didn't know what to do so she stayed in her place. Ash then walked off rather quickly with a limp Kasumi in his arms. Misty watched this too as if it was in slow motion and before she knew what she was doing she was on her knee's gathering the flowers on the ground and clutching them to her chest.

"Thank you Ash…" She whispered to herself and then put them in her backpack.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ash*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He looked down at his friend who was still limp in his arms.

"What's gotten into you lately huh?" He asked the girl.

Ash looked around hopping to find Florinda…He continued to walk.

'Maybe she was just tired and…fainted? No…that doesn't explain why she would be acting that way.'Ash thought to himself.

Ash then remembered the things that Kasumi had said…right in front of Misty. So it was as simple as that. He liked Misty. No…not liked…loved. The poor fool was head over heels for the girl. He would swim through a lake full of Gyarados for her…simple. But now wasn't the time to think of that. He needed to find Florinda or Brock. Ash continued to walk around the maze like garden until he heard a high pitched laughter belonging to Florinda. He changed his direction and came to smaller green house that had rows of strange plants and inside he could see Brock and Florinda laughing at something. Ash rushed to them urgently.

"Hey something's wrong with Kasumi!" Ash said drawing attention.

His arms were already starting to hurt. The laughter died and immediately Florinda went to inspect the girl. Ash carefully laid her down on the ground.

"What's wrong with her? What happened?" Florinda asked.

"I dunno one minuet she was ok and then the next she was acting really funny and then she passed out." Ash said worriedly. 

Florinda kneeled down and took a couple of looks at Kasumi. Florinda then plucked a flower that was stuck in Kasumi's hair. Ash looked down at his friend an just noticed how dirty she looked. Almost as if she was rolling around on the ground. Florinda then burst out laughing pointing at the flower she held in her other hand. Ash took a look at it. It was a purple flower that had a white center. Brock and Ash looked at Florinda with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry…but…this is…this is…Pokenip!" Florinda said in between laughs.

"What on earth was she doing rolling around in…Pokenip!" Florinda laughed again.

'Pokenip?…That must mean Kasumi must have some of her pokemon senses…'Ash thought.

Brock and Ash exchanged glances and then started to join Florinda in her laughter. The laughing eventually died down and Ash turned to Brock. 

"Uh…should we tell her?" He questioned looking down at her friend.

"Yeah I guess." Brock shrugged. 

So ash summed up the whole story of Pikachu and how she turned human. Which made the three of them laugh even harder.

"Well all she needs is a little rest and she should be fine." Florinda said wiping away tears.

Misty came into the little area and thought it was weird to hear laughter and gave puzzled looks to her friends.

"Hey Misty, Florinda knows about Kasumi…and we know why she was acting weird…"Brock informed.

"Oh really? How?" Misty asked cocking her head.

"Some how, our little friend here…decided to have some fun and found some Pokenip!" Florinda said laughing again. Misty sweat dropped.

"So is she going to be ok?" Misty asked glancing over at Kasumi and Ash who was right next to her.

"Yeah…all she needs is some sleep." Florinda smiled.

'Too bad…I wanted to talk with her.'Misty thought.

___________Announcer Guy______

So the group said their good-byes and left the Xanadu Garden. 

___________________________________________AN: simple, short, an sweet_____

Ash's arms didn't feel like they were apart of him anymore. Kasumi wasn't too heavy, but it was getting hard to hold her when she was constantly moving while she was asleep. 

Kasumi squirmed.

"Pi..Pika..Pichu…"Kasumi mumbled in her sleep.

(guys…I think it worked…)

Ash looked down at her confused. 'it worked?'Ash questioned.

When they got home Brock put the soil in the garden for Mrs.K. As Florinda instructed Ash 

carried Kasumi into her room and placed her in bed pulling the covers over her. He was still concerned for his friend and hesitated when closing the door. Ash then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and was greeted with blue green eyes belonging to Misty.

"She should be fine Ash. Don't worry about it." Misty said smiling. Ash then startled her by placing his own hand on hers.

"Thanks." Ash said returning the smile.

"Well…goodnight Ash." Misty said turning to her room.

"Goodnight."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Misty*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Misty couldn't sleep. She could still hear Kasumi's voice.

He likes ya

Misty stared at the ceiling…did she like Ash? She knew that she cared for him, but was it really more than that? They had been traveling for such a long time together. At least every memory had him in it. She had grown accustom to that smile, his overconfidence…his laugh. Everything…she loved it all.

'Love…I love him.' Misty sat awed. 

It all clicked. The reason for her getting upset over Kasumi whenever she was near him, that over protectiveness. That jealousy that would wash over her again and again. It was because she was in love with the guy. The only real question now was…

'Does he love me…' Misty thought.

Could he see her for more than a friend?

AN: WHOOOO HOOO yeah! Ok that's outta my system…sooo how do you like that AAMR lovers? Well it wasn't that great…but It will get better…I hope…so please review if ya have any questions…or maybe…comments? ^_^


	7. Extra Help

AN: Heh sorry I havent written in a looonnnngggg time but now that it is summer hopefully I will have more time to do this… Im eager to finish it and its getting better and better on paper. Sooo here is the story! Have fun!

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or nintendo…or Ash…or a million dollars…or…

Jealous Love: Chapter 6

Jealous Love: Chapter 6…Extra Help

Ash woke up the next morning with sunlight in his face. He raised an arm in order to fend it off. He then glanced at his clock, which showed it was 8:05 a.m. 

'Ah…5 more minuets' he thought groggily. Just then his door erupted and in a blur something was on him. 

"Wake-up Ashy-boy!" Kasumi chimed. 

Ash smiled, "I take it you are feeling better." 

"

Well my head hurts a little…" Kasumi said rubbing her forehead. 

Ash laughed, " Pokemon hangovers!" 

Kasumi growled, "Oh shut-up!" 

"Why are you awake so early Kasumi? Is anyone else up?" Ash asked rubbing his eye. 

"Duh…everyone is awake. The Professor called early this morning. He wants us to go visit him at the lab." Ash nodded and got out of bed. 

"Well let me take a showed and get ready. Then we can leave." Ash said while making his way to his bathroom. 

"Okay." Kasumi said hopping off his bed. 'I need to talk to the guys…' Kasumi thought while making a grab for his pokeball's that where on his desk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*

Misty paced back and forth on the porch. 

'So first I'm going to go and talk to Kasumi and figure out whether or not what she said was true…an then…well ill see...' Misty thought. She continued pacing until Kasumi walked put the front door, with her hands occupied with Ash's pokeball's. She stopped when she saw Misty. 

"Uh hey Kasumi! Can I talk to you…uh what are you doing with Ash's pokeballs?" Misty asked observing her hands. 

"Ummm well uh…I was going to let them out..ya know let them take a breather..Heh." Kasumi lied. "Ahem you wanted to talk to me?" Kasumi coughed. 

"Yeah…do you remember what…what you said yesterday?" Misty asked while taking a seat on one of the steps of the porch. Kasumi took a deep breath and sat down next to Misty clutching the pokeballs. 

"Yes…" Kasumi replied. 

"Well I was wondering.. If what you said was true about…Ash…liking me?" Misty said rather slowly. 

Kasumi looked up. "Why?" Kasumi said raising an eyebrow. 

Misty fidgeted with her hands, "Well I…uh…Can you keep a secret?" Kasumi nodded. 

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Kasumi smiled. 

Misty gulped. "Well…I kinda...have this thing for Ash." Misty mumbled almost inaudibly. 

"Hmmmmm what was that?" Kasumi asked leaning in closer. 

"I…I…" Misty stumbled. 

"Cmon what?" Kasumi pried. 

"I like Ash!" She said louder. 

"Ohhh ok." Kasumi nodded…and then a couple of seconds later she gagged realizing what Misty admited. 

Kasumi shook Misty by the sholders scattering all the pokeballs everywhere. "Are you serious??????" Kasumi asked shaking her some more. 

"Yes! Whats your problem???" Misty yelled at her. Kasumi then slapped her on the back. 

"Great! That makes my job way easier!" She laughed. 

Misty sweat dropped. "What? What on earth are you talking about?" Misty asked rubbing her shoulder.

"Um to tell you the truth…ever since I became human my...actually our mission was to set you two up!" Kasumi cheered while picking up the pokeballs. Misty gagged "Huh?" 

"Yup! The guys and me here where trying to figure out different ways to get you two together! Sooo when are you gonna tell him?" Kasumi smiled.

Misty stammered. "Uh I dunno.. Id just hate to tell him and then find out…that he doesn't feel the same way."

"That's where you are wrong. The guy likes ya! He tells me everything! I bet he wasn't suspecting me to blurt it out either!" Kasumi laughed while pounding her fist on the wooden porch floor. Misty took a deep breath.

"Well I think…I think this still needs some more time… or something." Misty said.

"Hmm…uh..ok. But im telling you Ash is pretty dense when it comes to things like this. But don't sweat it! Ill help you out!" Kasumi grinned swinging her feet.

"Kasumi…Why are you doing this..I mean Wha-" Misty started but Kasumi interrupted.

"Misty, Ive been traveling with Ash as long as you have and he…he is the best person that has ever entered my life..an..an I just want the best for him." Kasumi smiled and Misty smiled as Well.

"Thanks Kasumi." Misty said getting up.

"No prob!" Kasumi said getting up as well. The door then opened and Ash stood their shaking his head letting his hair dry. Misty glanced at him and then quickly looked away. Ash ran a hand through his dark damp hair.

"Well let's get going… where is Brock?" Ash asked.

"Umm I think he is helping your mom in the back." Kasumi said.

Ash then went to gather Brock so the group could take off. Leaving Kasumi giving Misty a thumbs up.

______________Announcer Guy_________

So our friends walked to see Prof. Oak, and to hear of his news…

_______________________________________________________

-Ding Dong-

"Prof! Its us!" Ash said pressing the Com button on the door.

"Ah yes Ash… come in!" Came a voice through the speaker belonging to the Prof.

The door clicked and it was open. The group traveled inside and found the Prof. In the lab.

"Hello Ash.." Prof. Said swirling around in his chair to face the group. He then brought out his pipe and plastered on his serious face. 

"I have some news for you Ash…Its about Kasumi…" Prof. Said while crossing his arms.

"Well…Is it good or bad?" Ash said seeming more anxious then Kasumi.

"According to my research…It appears that…That Pikachu's change…Her change is.."

MWHAHAHAH CLIFF HANGER…..sooo is it permanent or will she become her normal yellow fluffy self??? I guess you will have to review and wait until I become un-lazy and type up the next one!!! So later!


	8. Motherly Love

AN: Hi I'm back again! ^_^ So are you enjoying the story so far? I hope so cause I have still more to write…I hope still that I can have a good ending to it for you all. Ummm well without any further delay here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon….ha I said it…

Rating: PG

Jealous Love: Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Motherly love

"….Hoorayyyyy!!" Then the little bird jumped into the nest and chirped happily! It was going to be a good day! The sun was out and the other animals where singing and laughing and having a good time. When was the little bird going to fly again? The mother looked at her baby with concern. And are you still reading this? Hmm where is the story? Don't you want to hear about the bird? Oh you don't :P ^_^ just kidding….

Really now…. Its Chapter 7

"…The change….is permanent." Oak said half-smiling wondering whether or not it was a good or bad thing. Kasumi had let out a breath she was holding, not even knowing that she was holding it. 

"Are you ok?" Ash asked concerned uncertain as well. 

"Am I alright? This is the best thing ever!" Kasumi said half-crying and flinging herself onto him. Ash caught her and then smiled happily. 

"Ok! If you are happy I am happy!" Ash then released her and then looked around out at his now happy group. He then turned back to Kasumi. 

"Would you feel comfortable traveling again?" Ash asked. Kasumi sighed and then lightly punched him in the shoulder. 

"Oh Ash! I'm not paralyzed or anything! I mean…I won't be able to fight for you anymore, but I can be a translator I guess." Kasumi replied. 

"Well then shall we continue on our journey?" Ash asked his friends. 

"Sure." Brock said. 

"Count me in!" Misty smiled. 

"Well ok! We can leave today after lunch!" Ash said full of energy.

Announcer Guy________________________

So our group decides to leave the town of Pallet and continue their journey with a renewed Kasumi… 

__________________

"Oh honey make sure that you be careful! Don't forget to call me whenever you reach the place to where you are going!" Mrs. K said escorting her son out of the house, face full of worry. 

"I wont Mom!" Ash responded heavily. 

"Does everyone have everything! No one forgot anything? Did you get a backpack for Kasumi?" Mrs. K asked going through a check -list in her head. 

"Yessss…." Ash said trying to walk down the steps his friends ahead of him. 

"Uh…where are we heading to Ash?" Brock said examining the map. 

"Uh do you think that we can go through Cerulean? Id like to stop by and check on my sisters." Misty sighed. 

"Sure.."Ash said still trying to get away from his mother. 

"Okay honey don't forget to call me when you get to Cerulean ok?" Mrs.K said looking at her 'little boy'. 

"Alright mom." Ash said. Mrs.K then captured her son and then planted a kiss on his cheek. 

"Aww mom!" Ash said struggling to get away from her. Mrs. K smiled and then said the one thing Ash had prayed she wouldn't tell him. 

"And don't forget to change your 'you know what' every day!" Mrs.K sung as the group was already taking off. Ash sweat dropped and murmured a last goodbye.

Announcer Guy____________________

So our group leaves the town of Pallet and head to the beautiful city of Cerulean but decide to have some laughs on the way…

__________________________________________

Ash and Brock walked in the group as the head leaving Kasumi and Misty in the back. Ash sort of sighed almost missing his pika-pal. Who probably would've been on his shoulder. Currently his little friend was behind him giggling every other second with Misty. Ash's annoyance level now rising with every laugh. It reached its peek and then suddenly he turned around and blurted, 

"What's so funny?" 

Misty and Kasumi exchanged glances and then broke out into another fit of laughter. Kasumi still laughing came up to his right and pulled on his cheek. 

"You are sooo adorable! Little Ashy-Washy saying goodbye to his mommy!" Ash frowned at her. Misty then came up to his left. 

"Aww don't be sad…It's ok to be a momma's boy." Misty said patting his head. Brock whipped out his map to cover his grin. 

"I'm not a momma's boy!" Ash said looking at them and then went over to Brock. 

"Right Brock?" Ash pilled the map down to release a hysterical Brock. 

"Aww man…not you too!" Ash said rolling his eyes.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was getting dark and the group decided that they would camp out and probably reach Cerulean by tomorrow. They made camp in a small open area in the woods. 

"If I'm going to cook something for dinner…I'm kinda gonna need a fire…meaning that someone has to go and get some wood." Brock said getting pots and pans out from his bag. 

"I'll go get some." Ash said shrugging and starting to walk off already. Kasumi then saw this as an opportunity and pushed Misty forward, giving her a wink. 

"Uh…uh...wait up Ash…Ill come with you." Misty said dumbly. 

"Okay." Ash said turning around and waiting for her. The two then left and Kasumi stood there smiling. Brock chuckled. 

"What are you laughing about?" Kasumi asked wiping the grin off her face. 

"You…you're really sneaky." Brock continued, while getting out his ingredients.

AN: Phew…..heh…soo I have more…but my internet hasn't been working so well lately soo its all on chance to see when or not I can update! Sooo read and review!!!

Later!

-Mako


	9. A Cold Night

AN: So I'm back yet again annnn how is everyone doing out there? Good I hope. So how do you think the story is coming along so far? Well this chapter is to all those ever so dedicated fans of AAMR sooo here it goes! ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Rating: PG

Jealous Love: Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Cold Night

Ash was already out of things to say. Actually…when it came to being with Misty, Ash never found the correct words. He had already talked about the normal things; the weather, Pokemon, his plans in the future…And it had only been only five minuets. The sun was already gone and the moon was peaking out from a cloud. It was also getting sort of cold. Ash looked over at Misty who was wrapping her arms around herself, looking down at the ground as she walked beside him. Ash then inwardly sighed and took his jacket off and draped it over Misty's bare shoulders. A startled Misty looked up and met Ash's eyes.

"You're shivering…no wonder…with what you are wearing." Ash pointed out at her sleeveless yellow shirt and her short blue-jean shorts.

"Hey! Not every day it gets cold…mainly it's hot!" Misty responded in defense. Ash laughed at her poor recovery.

"Never mind." He simply said. Misty then swallowed her words and murmured a thank you.

After a couple minuets of silence Ash started to look around for some dry wood. Misty watched him and then copied his actions. She then decided that she would try and talk.

"So…Isn't this great? Here we are again…camping out." Misty mentally hit her self for such a dumb topic to talk about, but Ash responded.

"Yup…I like it out here." Ash said smiling

"Uh…how much wood should we bring?" Misty asked with several good branches in her arms, Ash had a lot as well.

"This should be good enough." Ash said walking back with Misty, heading towards camp.

"Are you going to be visiting your sisters when we get there?" Ash asked. 'Of course she is you idiot…what else what she do In her home town.' He scolded him self.

"Yes." Misty grimaced when she thought of them.

"Miss them that much huh?" Ash laughed a bit.

"Yeah…sure." Misty said sarcastically.

They reached camp and set the wood in the center and helped each other start the fire. When they got it lit, it was burning strongly and Brock situated him self around it and began to cook. Kasumi then looked at Misty and her extra article of clothing that was a bit big for her. Ash walked around wearing his black shirt and jeans. Kasumi smiled widely at her causing Misty to blush. Misty then took the jacket off and walked silently to Ash who was getting some water for Brock.

"Um…Thanks for letting me use your jacket." Misty said timidly with a smile.

"Sure no problem." Ash replied.

When dinner was done the group got ready for bed, taking out their sleeping bags. Ash and Brock where sleeping on one side of the fire and Misty and Kasumi on the other side. There where two logs that they had used to sit down and eat dinner still near the fire. Soon the group was asleep except for a certain red head. Misty tossed and turned and still could not get her self to sleep. All her thoughts would lead her back to Ash, and what Kasumi had said earlier that day.

'Maybe…Kasumi is right…I may have a chance…' She thought for a while.

'But what if she is wrong…how embarrasing that would be…' Misty stared to get angry at herself. 

She needed to get up. She looked over at the peacfully sleeping Kasumi. Misty guessed it was pretty late judging by the fire that was low, and fighting to keep all the flames a glow.(AN:ha I rhymed…-_-" ) Misty sighed and decided that since she couldn't go to sleep that she would sit on one of the logs. She plopped herself down and then looked around. She glanced over to where the boys were sleeping and looked at the calm face of Ash who was asleep as well. She shook her head.

'No use getting your self all worked up…' She though

It was an odd feeling to find out that the one person in the whole world that she'd thought that she'd least fall for would be Ash. But every time she thought about it…it was true. She shifted her gaze to the fire. The flames gave her little warmth but she was too deep in thought to even care about how cold it could be outside. Her thoughts where interrupted when she heard some one call out her name.

"Misty….Misty…" It was Ash. 

At first Misty thought she was dreaming, but not untill ash physicallly got up, wearing his jeans and his black shirt, she knew it couldn't have been a dream. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"You ok Misty?" He asked trying to look at her face. Misty concentrated on the fire.

"Yeah…" She said.

"Can't sleep?" Ash tried again.

"I guess…" Misty said plainly still thinking that maybe this was a dream.

"Hmm…well Misty…you've been acting…" Ash tried to look for the word. Distant? Quiet? Scared maybe?

"Different." He concluded.

"Oh…really?" Misty asked unemotionally. Ash rubbed his arms.

"It's kind of cold out here…aren't you cold?" He asked. He then reached out and touched her arm.

"Misty! You're freezing!" Ash said a little loud. He looked around hoping that he didn't wake anyone up. Thankfully the other two were still dead asleep.

"Let me go get you a blanket or something…" Ash started to get up when he felt a cold hand touch his arm. He looked down to see Misty staring at him.

"No…please…I mean…Just sit with me here…please." Misty said almost sad. 

Dream or no dream, she didn't want him to leave. Ash nodded an then sat next to her. Her hand was still on her arm and it was sending chills through Ash. Ash shook his head and then gathered Misty's hands into his own. Misty put on a puzzled face.

"Your hands are cold…Im just trying to warm them up…" Ash said an then and rubbed their hands together. 

It was weird but her hands started to gain feeling again. It also gave her an odd sense of security and comfort. Misty then started to drift and her head fell onto his sholder. Ash noticed her start to fall back a little so he put an arm around her to sort of stabilize her. Misty just then snuggled into it…half asleep. Ash wasn't embarassed or felt it was wrong…it felt just…natural. He'd always cared for Misty. Not as a friend anymore…but as something else. He rested his head on hers and Misty shifted. Ash smiled an noticed that she was completely out of it. Ash then gathered her in his arms with Misty unconciously wrapped her arms around his neck ashs he was being carried. Ash then carefully laid her in her sleeping bag. Misty held tight, not wanting to let go of the warmth she was feeding off of. Ash didn't know what to do. Misty then pulled the warmth closer to her. She had pulled him so close that his face was really only a couple of inches away from hers.

'Uh…hmm..she smells good….no no no! C'mon Ash…this doesn't look good.' He thought to himself, not knowing what to do. 

He gulped, he was half on top of her with both of his arms at the sides of her head. He looked down at her lips that where so close to his. He then started to think.

'It wouldn't hurt right? She is asleep…' Ash thought again to himself.

He then let himself be pulled closer…and closer….untill….

AN: MWHAHAHAH I did it again! Hmm…lesse….to have them have kissy face or not….that is the question….hmmm I actually wanted to end the story there with them on the logs but…then I started to write more and I started having more fun with it…I dunno…Is it getting a little long? You tell me…untill then! Later!

-Mako


	10. Mermaids?

AN: Eh well here I am again….so…well…oh that's right…the story! Where have I been? Heh actually really busy but seeing that I have 24 reviews fill me with energy in turn…causing me to write more. So haha take that laziness! Well here you guy's go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon….

Rating: PG

Jealous Love: Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Mermaids?

Ash then made up his mind.

'She's asleep…an its her fault anyway…' He thought, putting blame to Misty for the position he was in.

His lips touched hers and everything just seemed to melt. He had been waiting for so long to do this. Even though she was asleep Misty relaxed under the kiss and dropped her arms from his neck. Not wanting to get wake her up, or getting caught, he pulled back and sat on his knees beside her.

'I must be crazy…' Ash thought…

'I would have never even dared…' He continued.

He then gave her one last look and crept back to his side of camp. He laid into his sleeping bag with his eyes wide open. Ash could not believe what he just pulled off

' What if she woke up?' Ash thought.

He thought on that in particular and then smirked. 

'She probably would've malleted the crap outta me…heh…but it would be worth it..' He smiled touching his lips. Ash then sighed and closed his eyes drifting into sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Next Morning~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ash woke up the next day with a yawn. He then glanced around and saw Brock starting breakfast with Kasumi helping him and Misty….He glanced around some more. Where was Misty? He then got out of his sleeping bad and after folding it he walked over to Brock.

"Morning Brock" Ash said still looking around.

"Hmm oh good morning Ash." Brock said while cooking some eggs.

"So….where is Misty?" Ash asked.

"Uh Misty? I think she went to find some water…we were out so I asked her to find us a stream…She went down that way." Brock said pointing his spatula down a path. 

Ash nodded and grabbed his water canteen and his toothbrush as well. He headed down the path in pursuit of Misty. He kept an eye out for the red head until he heard a splash. He followed the sound and found her washing her face in a small stream.

"Hiya Misty!" Ash said cheerfully and tapped her shoulder.

Misty, her face with soap lathered on, opened her eyes quickly and immediately recoiled.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Misty cried soap now occupied in her eyes.

"Eh…good morning to you too." Ash laughed handing her a towel.

"It's not funny Ash Ketchum…ow..." Misty said face full of towel.

Ash then dipped his brush into the stream and began to brush his teeth. Misty rubbed her eyes and thought carefully. She was supposed to remember something…what was it…

"Oh my gosh!" Misty said, meaning to think it not say it. 

Ash looked up and smirked inwardly, knowing what had happened last night, probably flooding in on her right now. But of course Ash wasn't going to play dumb…oh no…he was going to have some fun.

"So are you feeling better…last night you were kinda odd." Ash said now washing his face.

Misty tightened the grip on her water canteen. The last thing that she remembered was falling asleep on Ash's shoulder and then waking up in the morning somehow in her sleeping bag.

"I'm…I'm really sorry about…last night…I mean. I hope I didn't freak you out or anything…Its just…I dunno…I wasn't my self I guess." Misty said filling her canteen with water, trying to act calm.

"You weren't yourself? Uhh it was beyond that Misty. You must have been hallucinating or something…you kept on blabbing on about you really being a mermaid of some water kingdom. And you kept flopping up and down as if you had a fish tail or something…oh wait…was that before or after you started stripping and dancing around…by they way I think I found the flopping more cute…" Ash said rubbing his chin.

Misty's Jaw dropped. She remembered falling asleep but nothing after that…and somehow she did end up in her sleeping bag. But…flopping around? Stripping? Could it be possible that she was sooo stressed and so tired that…that she would do that. She was considering until Ash burst out laughing.

"Aww mannn you should see your face!! You actually are thinking about it!" Ash laughed.

Misty's fist began to shake.

"Asssshhhhhh….." She growled.

WHAM!

"Hmph..." Misty huffed carrying her mallet over one shoulder and the other hand with her water canteen, leaving Ash headfirst in the stream.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* At the camp-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Misty reached the camp, anger still flaring in her.

'I can't believe him…of all the rotten things. Huh! And I was actually going to apologize for bothering him last night.' Misty fumed while sticking a fork full of eggs in her mouth.

"Uh…so did you meet up with Ash…where is he?" Kasumi asked, eating as well.

"Hmph…he's down by the stream…cooling off that big head of his…" Misty said while finishing her plate.

Brock grimaced and figured that his friend had to be dead. Kasumi looked over at Brock and realized the same thing. Kasumi then shook her head.

'What are you thinking Ashy boy…'

It took about thirty minuets for Ash to come back to camp and when he did, due to Misty's wonderful death glares he made sure that he didn't come too close.

"So…Cerulean is really close by and thank goodness we are having really good weather today. According to the map we just need to follow this path an we should run into Cerulean." Brock said pointing to the map.

"Ok then…well lets get going…"Ash said, still avoiding Misty.

_________________Announcer Guy_________

So our travelers set out to Cerulean City and in a matter of minuets they arrive to the beautiful water town.

______________________________________________

Misty smiled as she looked at her hometown. Everything was just like it was before, nothing changed.

"So…are we going to stop by the gym…to see your sisters?" Brock asked with hope in his voice.

"Yeah…might as well get it over with…" She sighed.

When they approached the gym the group noticed a signs tacked onto the walls. They all displayed a picture with a beautiful mermaid on the front. 

'Come see the wonderful under water play! The Magical Mermaid!'

Automatically Misty shot a glare at Ash just to see his reaction.

"Hey Misty….you know…she kinda looks-"

"IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE KETCHUM…ZIP IT!" Misty yelled.

AN: Sooo heheheh yeah…. that's that. Ummm I have the next chappie written…its uh just…typing it…you'd never imagine how annoying it gets when the stupid spell check keeps saying…Ketchum…what is that….don't you mean Ketchup…an it figures it will do me a favor an it changes for me. Ehhh sooo until next time….pllleeeasssee review!

-Mako


	11. Sisters

AN: Hooray for more chapters! Hey see see loooookk I have another chapter for you all. I want to thank every one that has reviewed so far an stayed with my story ^_^ you guys are the coolest. Uh well enough of that…If you have seen the series…well I hope you have…They have an episode where Misty and her sisters put on a play to drag more people to the gym. Yes yes it was good but I wanna re-do it an add more twists… Sooo I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon….BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY ^_____^

Rating: PG

Chapter 11: Jealous Love

Chapter 11: Sisters

Misty's stomach turned with fear and uncertainty. She had a bad feeling, something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good. But before she could stop anyone from going further Ash, Brock and Kasumi were already walking through the doors. And then she heard them, the voices of her older sisters.

"Oh my gosh! Look who's here!" Lilly exclaimed.

Misty took a deep breath and walked inside. Brock was already at work. He swarmed around the girls like a beedrill gathering pollen.

"Oh Lilly you look ravishing today!"

"Violet it's so nice to see you again!"

"Oh Daisy! How I've missed you!"

Brock moved quickly from sister to sister with hearts in his eyes, obviously infatuated with them.

WHAM

"Cut it out Brock! Those are my sisters…that's just wrong." Misty said, mallet in hand.

"Oh baby sister! Its soooo nice to see you!" Daisy said giving her a tight hug.

"Who's the new girl? Oh no! Don't tell me that your guy has already found someone…hmm too bad…she's actually pretty." Violet said, talking about Ash of course.

"WHA!" Misty interrupted totally embarrassed. Lilly then patted her on the head.

"I told you, you should've bagged him sooner…tisk…," Lilly said shaking her head. 

"Oh well! There are plenty of Seaking in the ocean!" Daisy said slapping Misty on the back.

"It's times like these that scare me into not wanting sisters." Ash whispered, Brock nodded.

"Grrr….Ok enough…you guys are probably scaring Kasumi." Misty said still embarrassed and trying to release herself from her sisters.

"Oh so that's her name!" Lilly said. The three sisters then walked up to Kasumi and shook her hand and introduced themselves.

"Hi my names Lilly, she's Daisy, and that's Violet, and I'm sure you can tell by now, we are Misty's sisters and the owners of this gym." Lilly said pointing everyone out.

"Well, I came to say hi an now I'm gonna leave." Misty said already fed-up. Her sisters exchanged glances and then stopped Misty from going any further.

"Say, Misty. We've actually been meaning to talk to you about something." Daisy said with worry in her voice.

"Yeah, we've like, tried to contact you, but since you have been traveling its hard to find out where you are." Lilly said.

"Uh….ok…what is it…" Misty said feeling dread wash over her.

"Its about the gym…it hasn't been doing very well…money wise…" Violet said.

"Well we have an idea on how to raise some cash but we need some help…maybe your friends could help us too." Lilly said hopefully clasping Misty's hands.

"…By any chance, does it have to do anything with that poster out side…" Misty sighed.

"Why yes it does!" Daisy smiled.

"Forget it!" Misty said unclasping her hands from Lilly's and crossing her arms.

"C'mon Misty! You can be the beautiful mermaid!" Violet pleaded. Ash choked back some laughter. Lilly on the other hand was dabbing her face with a handkerchief.

"I can't believe this…our own little sister, being so cruel…after all these years we have cared for her." Lilly sobbed to Daisy.

"Yes…I know, I know." Daisy said wiping tears from her eyes.

Ash. Brock and Kasumi looked sympathetically at the two.

"Aw Misty! Can't you forget the joke! These are your sisters!" Ash said with Lilly now sobbing on his shoulder. Violet was crying and clung to Ash.

"You are such a good person…" Violet sobbed.

"Yeah have a heart." Brock said while Daisy clung to his hand.

"I can't believe you are siding with them." Misty growled. Kasumi was distributing tissues to the sobbing sisters.

Misty shook her head.

'I am soooo gonna regret this.' She thought and then sighed.

"Fine…I'll help…I'll be the magical whatever…" Misty said plainly.

"ALRIGHT!" Daisy exclaimed happily all traces of tears completely gone.

"We can always get our baby sister to do whatever we want." Lilly laughed.

Ash, Brock, and Kasumi sweat dropped, while Misty tightened a fist.

AN: Hmm I think this one was really short but I need the next part to be a chapter by itself soooo meaning…It should be long ^_^ Yeah…so how was it….aren't her sisters evil ^_^ eh oh well. Until next time!

-Mako


	12. What's My Line?

AN: Okay so here I am yet again writing another chapter. So this is the chapter where I have the play, its kinda like that one episode where Misty goes to visit her sisters and then she is forced to become the mermaid in the play. And a BIG thanks to all those who gave me advise for my poor lil story! I know I got a lot of people telling me that why not use some sort of mask or something to that extent…well I cant because er…for certain reasons but I have a solution. Since the Pokemon world is living in a state of technology wouldn't it be great if they took a pill that allowed them to breath under water and such? Oh come on Excel Saga had gum they chewed to let them breath under water. Well now since it's all decided this is how it's going to be ^_^ The pill won my vote. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Rating: Pg

Jealous Love: Chapter 12

Chapter 12: What's my line?

Misty could not believe that she let herself be sucked into another one of her sister's conniving schemes again. Daisy, Lilly, and Violet held scripts in their hands and sat down next to each other. They were all in the lobby of the gym discussing the play.

"Okay, so like the play is going to be about a beautiful mermaid that is a princess of an underwater kingdom. She's really nice and likes to play with all the little sea creatures and stuff…" Lilly animated with her hands.

"Yeah and then one day she falls in love with a merman that is totally hot and its like love at first sight!" Daisy said waving her script around.

"But sadly since she is a princess and he is nothing but a commoner they can't be together." Lilly said sighing.

"And then there's this sea witch that decides that she wants to take over the kingdom and she kidnaps…er mernaps the princess." Violet said.

"But low and behold the merman hears her cry and goes to save her like a prince on a white horsea!" Daisy said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Uh huh and from there on out the king appoints him a knight and like the princess and him live happily ever after!" Lilly said closing the script.

"Uh…And how do you plan to pull of this underwater play stuff?" Misty asked.

"Well, duh, Misty…we can use the glass water battle arena!" Violet said waving her script.

'This crazy idea might actually work…' Misty thought to herself.

"Well okay lets give out the parts!" Daisy said happily going off to get the other scripts.

Daisy then handed everyone a script and when Brock got his he stared at it in grief.

"Is something wrong Brock?" Daisy asked walking over to him.

"Uh…well you see…I don't think I can be the…uh…the merman…knight guy…" He gulped.

"Hmmm? Why is that?" Daisy questioned. Brock then signaled for her to come closer.

"Uh…I can't swim." Brock whispered.

"YOU CAN'T SWIM?" Daisy said out loud.

The group was completely silent at first and then they burst out in laughter. Ash poked him in the face.

" Heheheh poor ol' Brock…do you need some floaties?" Ash teased. Brock shoved his hand away.

"No you guys this is serious…we need someone else then…" Daisy said calming down. When everyone else calmed down all three sisters, Kasumi, and Brock immediately glared at Ash.

"What! ARE YOU CRAZY!" Ash and Misty said at the same time.

"Aww c'mon Ash! You said you would help!" Lilly cried.

"Yeah! An now when I think about it…I just cant see you as anything else!" Daisy said.

"Mmmhmm and then If you are the merman there's a kissing scene!!!" Violet sang.

"WAAHHH!" Misty shouted. She then shook her head violently.

"I don't think so! Not with him!" She yelled pointing a finger at Ash.

Ash was a little shocked at her reaction and then thought again. 

'Heh it wouldn't be a first time…' Ash smirked.

"What are you smirking about Ash!" Misty yelled.

"Well…I see it this way…would you rather kiss perverted Brock…or sweet innocent me?" Ash said with another infamous smirk.

Misty was silent for a while.

WHAM

"NEITHER!" She concluded mallet still in hand.

"Ah well Misty too bad…it is in the script…maybe you should've asked us before you decided to help and be the mermaid princess." Lilly shrugged.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Misty yelled.

"And no one can take your place because first of all you volunteered, second everyone already is doing something. Lilly is selling tickets, I'm going to host, Violet is costumes and make-up, and Kasumi is going to be the sea witch." Daisy said pointing all possible female candidates.

"Yeah an I'm like totally sure that none of the guys are going to take your part…" Violet said.

"Grrr…fine then…but you are in for a rude awakening if you think that I'm going to kiss that." Misty pointed at the unconscious Ash on the floor.

_______Weird announcer guy**_________________________**

So our friends, hard at work on the play, start to practice their lines.

____________________________

"Oh you startled me…..Who is this stranger that is now before me?" Misty said with absolutely no tone in her voice. She was sitting back on a plaster rock, holding her script and was turned toward Ash who was standing with a script in his had as well.

"No NO NOOO!" Lilly shouted. She then pushed Misty off the rock and perched her self on the rock.

"You have to show some emotion…OH you startled me! Who is this stranger that is now before me?" Lilly said while throwing up her script in the air in total and complete shock.

"Wha…" Misty muttered, while watching her theatrical sister.

"Yes it needs to be like that….cmon Misty! You need to be surprised…like…there you are with your sea friends and then outta no where a merman hottie comes up to you! " Lilly said picking up her script and scooting Misty back on to the rock. Misty looked at Ash.

"That's going to take a lot of imagining." Misty said with a cocked brow.

"Ouch that one hurt! Well at least I know my lines!" Ash said sticking out a tongue.

"Now kids" Brock said trying to mediate the fight.

"Yeah..Like we have only a couple more days until the performance." Daisy said while finishing some props.

"Of course! So Misty! From the top!" Lilly instructed slapping the script in her hand.

_____Weird announcer Guy______________

So our friends practice hard memorizing their lines night and day and finally it is the day of the performance and a large crowd has gathered to watch the dazzling mermaid.

________________________________

"THIS IS MY COSTUME?!?!" Misty yelled backstage as she held up what was basically nothing but a shimmering green sequenced tale with a matching green top that had pearled straps.

"Uh huh…just wait until you see Ashy-boy." Violet squealed with delight.

"Right…" Misty muttered as she was also being handed a golden arm circlet and a small black box.

"Uh…what's this?" Misty asked, puzzled as she shook it around.

"Those are your aqua pills…they enable you to breathe under water for…hmm I'd say 4 hours." Violet shrugged as Misty took one out to examine it. It was blue with a small printed water drop in the center. Right then Ash passed by.

"Wow! Misty I didn't know you were on the pill." Ash laughed. Misty rolled her eyes. Violet then handed Ash a small black box as well, and then left the children to argue amongst them selves. 

"Cool! Now we both are on the pill. So….whatcha doing tonight sugar?" Ash winked.

WHAM

"Staying far away from you!" Misty then stormed off, with mallet in hand.

_____________Weird Announcer guy_____

So our friends suit up and get ready to put on the performance of their lives…

______________________

"Ok, Misty, just breathe and then like, don't forget your lines ok? An oh! Here!" Violet said while handing the mermaid a glass of water.

"Oh yeah…thanks." Misty took the water then put the pill in her mouth.

"You owe me big time." She said before taking a swig of water to wash it down. Daisy, and Lilly were also backstage 'wishing luck' to their little sister.

"Well don't break a leg-er a fin sis!" Lilly smiled giving a thumbs up.

"An try not to drool so much when you see your prince!" Daisy winked.

"Eww yuck…trust me…there will be none of that." Misty grumbled.

"Well Misty we like have to start the show, so when the first ringer goes off that's your que!" Daisy reminded.

"Ok." Misty said then she thought to herself 'Why…why?'.

Daisy, Lilly, and Violet then went off in their separate ways leaving a very distressed Misty.

" Good evening and welcome to the Cerulean Gym's under water performance!" Daisy announced while receiving the roaring and whistling crowd.

"And boy are you in for a treat as the battle arena for tonight will be our stage for the performance." Brock read from a script made for him. The two sat in a room that was placed in the far right upper corner of the arena, with microphones in hand, ready to start the narration.

"Well without further adieu! The Mystical Mermaid!" Daisy announced. Just then the ringer went off backstage.

****Backstage*****

(RIIINNNGGGG)

"Ugh…there is my que." Misty took a deep breath and peered out of the curtain to reveal a huge mass of people in the arena all waiting for her.

"Oh…gosh…well…here goes nothing." Misty exhaled and stepped onto her diving board. The large tank was raised out of the floor and large thick cables that hung from the ceiling suspended it. It had a diving board on the rim so actors could enter the tank. The instant she stepped, or wobbled onto the board, the crowd went wild. 

AN: ALLLL RIIIIGHT….ok I know it was kinda short…im sorry…an I know that it was kinda a cliffy…im sorry…BUT IF YOU HAVENT NOTICED I DISSAPEARED FOR A WHILE AND I NEEDED TO POST SOMETHING. Ok well now that, that is out of my system I can continue to write even more…it is ok right? Ok until next time!

-Princess Makoto


End file.
